This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As worldwide energy demands increase, the need for cost-efficient, renewable sources of energy also increases. Such need has given rise to the development of solar, wind, geothermal, and other renewable sources of energy. One area of particular interest is the use of ocean wave energy for power conversion. Previous developments in wave-energy power conversion have utilized devices such as subsea turbines and large-draft devices. These devices are often plagued by high installation and maintenance costs thereby rendering them unsuitable as long-term sources of electrical power. Thus a need exists for a costs-efficient wave-energy conversion device.